Twincest!
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tanpa diketahui, ternyata 4 pasang anak kembar memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kapankah sang lelaki akan menyatakan perasaannya pada perempuan?/"... Jangan-jangan kalian punya perasaan terlarang"/"... Andaikan dia bukan kembaranku"/LenRin, RintoLenka, GumiGumiya, MikuMikuo/Awas ada SPECTA! Prikitiew (?)/RnR?


Moshi-moshi, minna! Berjumpa lagi dengan author yang goblok ini di fic 'Twincest!'. Oke, author akui fic ini mungkin sangat gaje. Maklumi saja, ya! ^^ Ok, silahkan dibaca~

* * *

**Girls POV** (Rin, Miku, Gumi, Lenka)

Sungguh pusing menghadapinya. Perasaan aneh, jantung berdebar-debar ketika melihatmu. Itulah yang terjadi. Tuhan, aku adalah kembarannya dan dia adalah kembaranku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini ketika bersamamu? Padahal kau hanya kembaranku, tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi kenapa perasaanku berkata lain?

Andaikan kau tau bahwa aku tidak bisa menghadapi perasaan ini sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikannya, karena perasaanku ini bergantung pada hatimu.

**Boys POV** (Len, Mikuo, Gumiya, Rinto)

Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari awal? Aku selalu merasa ingin mengubah hidupku menjadi orang lain, tapi aku tau itu sia-sia. Karena itu hanyalah sebuah harapan. Oh, andaikan kau bukanlah kembaranku, pasti kita bisa terus bersama-sama sampai mati.

Mengapa aku harus dilahirkan sebagai kembaranmu? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan menciptakan kita sebagai anak kembar. Aku pun bingung kenapa perasaan yang aneh dan sangat ku benci ini diberikan kepadaku. Aku benci, sangat benci... karena, aku terlanjur menyukaimu...

**Boys & Girls POV**

Setiap kali melewatimu, aku tidak menyapamu. Tapi sejujurnya, dalam hatiku, aku menyapamu sangat keras walaupun kau tak bisa mendengarku. Tanganku menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak merindukanmu, tapi hatiku selalu berkata 'Aku merindukanmu!'.

Ketika melihat tanganmu, jujur, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Aku ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan tanganmu. Benar-benar perasaan ini membawaku ke dunia asing yang tidak pernah ku lihat, tapi bisa kubayangkan dan kurasakan, dunia cinta. Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku ingin tau lebih jelas lagi mengenai perasaan ini.

Hei, bisakah kau membawaku lebih jauh lagi...?

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**Twincest! © Chang Mui Lie**

**Pairing: RinXLen, LenkaXRinto, GumiyaXGumi, MikuoXMiku**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**A/N: Nama SPECTA diambil dari nama kelas author XD**

**Normal POV**

"_Ohayou_" kata 2 orang berambut _honeyblonde_ yang baru tiba di kelas di sekolah mereka.

"_Ohayou_!" balas seorang gadis berambut _teal_.

"Rin, duduk bersamaku, ya" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau daun (Asik, dah... XD).

"Lho? Kau tidak duduk dengan Gumiya, Gumi?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Tidak, soalnya dia hari ini duduk dengan Mikuo" jawab gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Gumi.

"Lho? Lalu Miku duduk dengan siapa?" tanya Rin.

Gadis berambut teal itu menengok ke arah Rin.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku mau duduk dengan Lenka. Tapi dia belum datang" jawab Miku.

"LaᅳLalu kenapa Gumi tidak mau duduk dengan Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Aku sekali-kali ingin duduk denganmu, Rin" jawab Gumi.

"Ah, baiklah... Len, kau duduk dengan Rinto saja, ya" ujarku.

"_De_ᅳ_Demo_.."

"_Onegai_..." kata Rin dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Melihat mata Rin, Len pun mengalah. Eittss! Tunggu dulu, bukan karena Len terperangah atau terhipnotis oleh matanya, tapi karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hahh... Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Len.

"Yeyy! Arigatou, Len!" kata Rin yang langsung memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

Len langsung blushing sejadi-jadinya. Rin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dengan Gumi. Sementara itu, Miku dan Len menunggu saudara sepupu Rin dan Len yang juga bermarga Kagamine.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa seseorang di balik pintu kelas.

"_Ohayou_..." sapa seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Lenka! Rinto!" balas Miku.

"Rinto, kau duduk denganku hari ini. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, ceritanya panjang" kata Len.

"Lenka akan duduk denganku! Hehehe!" kata Miku senang.

"Ah, iya..." balas Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Lenka pun duduk di sebelah Miku, sedangkan Rinto duduk disebelah Len. Len menceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga Rinto bisa duduk dengannya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel langsung saja berbunyi menghentikan percakapan dan candaan antara orang dengan manusia (Ya iyalah!). Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran IPA, pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai murid VII-8.

"Minna, ambil buku dan alat tulis kalian. Kita akan praktek di lab IPA" kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Hai_, _sensei_!" balas murid-murid.

Mereka pun pergi ke lab IPA dengan membawa buku dan alat tulis. Sejujurnya, murid-murid sangat malas melakukan praktek IPA.

"Hati-hati, disini ada barang yang mudah terbakar. Karena itu, jangan bercanda!" tegas Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Hai_, _sensei_!" balas semua murid.

"Baiklah, kita akan bagi kelompok yang beranggotakan 2 orang" kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Akita Nero dengan Akita Neru! Blablabla... Hatsune Miku dengan Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rin dengan Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rinto dengan Kagamine Lenka, Megpoid Gumi dengan Megpoid Gumiya! Blablabla..."

Oh, betapa baiknya Tuhan menakdirkan para anak kembar itu sekelompok. Asal kalian tau, di kelas VII-8 sangat banyak anak kembar. Itulah sebabnya kelas VII-8 dijuluki _Class Twins _atau tidak _Kurasu Futago_ yang berarti kelas anak kembar. Namun, sebenarnya mereka telah menciptakan nama untuk kelas mereka sendiri yaitu SPECTA bukan _Class Twins_.

SPECTA adalah kepanjangan dari _Seven Point Eight-Creative, Talent and Active_. Namun, murid-murid dari kelas lain tidak mempedulikan hal itu, mereka tetap menyebutnya _Twin Class_. Ok, fanficnya sudah OOT (QAQ)

**(A/N: Praktek berikut ini hanya asal-asalan karena author sebenarnya idiot banget dalam pelajaran IPA XD Rin: Huuhh...! Authornya sok pintar!)**

"Rinto, hati-hati" kata Lenka.

"Tenang saja, Lenka" kata Rinto.

Lenka dan Rinto mencari cairan XXX untuk praktek mereka. Yang lain sudah menemukannya, tapi mereka belum.

"Rinto disini!" seru Lenka.

Rinto langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah Lenka. Sayangnya, kekuatan larinya terlalu cepat sehingga...ᅳ

**BRUKK!**

"_IᅳItai_..." kata Lenka.

Ups! Terlihat bahwa jarak muka Lenka dan Rinto 3 centi lagi.

**BLUSHH!**

Lenka langsung _blushing_ sejadi-jadinya karena kejadian yang menimpah kedua anak remaja itu. Rinto juga ikut-ikutan blushing setelah mengetahui bahwa jarak mukanya dengan Lenka 3 centi lagi.

"LeᅳLenka..."

"RiᅳRinto... Bisakah kau bangun...? Aku takut nanti dilihat orang, apalagi Kiyoteru-_sensei_" kata Lenka.

"Ah, iya... _Gomen_" kata Rinto langsung bangkit.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lenka untuk membantu Lenka berdiri. Namun mereka masih saja _blushing_. Terlihat juga 2 orang berambut _honeyblonde_ yang _blushing_ juga, setidaknya tidak ada yang _nosebleed_.

"Ehh..." sayangnya, Rin dan Len melihatnya.

Mereka langsung kembali melanjutkan praktek mereka. Rin memasukkan lada (Lah? Emang mau masak?) ke sebuah mangkuk berisi carian praktek mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Rin, hati-hati, ya" kata Len.

Kemudian, Rin menuangkan cairan yang sudah tercampur dengan lada sampai berkeringat karena di lab IPA sangatlah panas dan ia juga ketakutan jika cairan itu di tumpahkan terlalu banyak. Dan akhirnya Rin berhasil! _Omedetou_! (?)

"Hahh... Syukurlah..." kata Rin.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mengenai pipi Rin. Ia menengok dan mendapati bahwa Len sedang menghapus keringatnya. Len menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan, bukan hapusan! (**#BAKK!** Mandi? **#PLAKK!**).

"Len..." pipi Rin merona merah sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum.

Wah, wah, ternyata hal itu dilihat oleh sepasang anak kembar bermarga Hatsune.

'_Twincest..._' pikir mereka berdua.

"Hahh... Sudahlah, Miku. Um... Ayo, lanjutkan" ajak Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk. Ia dan Mikuo pun melanjutkan praktek mereka. Mereka sudah mau mencapai tahap akhir dalam praktek mereka.

"Pelan-pelan ya, Miku.." ujar Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk. Miku pun menuangkan sebuah cairan berwarna ungu ke dalam silinder atau gelas ukur. Kemudian, mereka mengukur dan menunggu reaksi yang dihasilkan. Setelah itu, mereka mencatat laporan dan kesimpulan percobaannya di buku tulis.

"Ah! Hapusan!" kata mereka berdua panik (Lah?).

Mereka langsung mengambil hapusan yang ada di meja secara bersamaan.

**PLUKK!**

Tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Miku dan Mikuo langsung memandang satu sama lain. Mikuo tersenyum sejenak dan menggenggam tangan Miku sampai-sampai membuat pipi Miku merona merah. Dan setelah itu, Mikuo melepaskan pengangannya.

Ups! Sayangnya Gumi dan Gumiya melihatnya membuat kedua makhluk wortel itu (**Gumi & Gumiya**: Kami ini manusia! **Author**: Bohong, baju Vocaloid kalian aja berwarna orange, rambut kalian juga hijau X9). Gumi dan Gumiya sudah selesai dengan praktek mereka, sama seperti Miku dan Mikuo.

"Megpoid-san, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ah, iya. Sudah" jawab Gumi.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memerhatikan hasil praktek mereka yang agak berbeda dari yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Gumi deg-degan sedangkan Gumiya tenang-tenang saja.

"Ah, sebenarnya masih ada yang salah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini sudah bagus. Oke, _good job_!" kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil menilai laporan mereka berdua di buku tulis.

"_Yokatta_~" kata Miku.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Lalu cairan hasil praktek ini mau diapakan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Nanti akan dipindahkan ke laboratorium di museum VocaSchool" jawab Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Sokka_" kata Gumi.

"Ya sudah, ayo Gumi!" ajak Gumiya.

"Oke!" balas Gumi.

Gumi dan Gumiya langsung keluar dari lab IPA. Tapi Gumi tiba-tiba tersandung. Untungnya jarak Gumi dan Gumiya tidak terlalu jauh.

**PLUKK!**

Tanpa sengaja, Gumi memeluk Gumiya dari belakang. Gumiya yang sadar bahwa ia dipeluk oleh seseorang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kalau Gumi hampir saja jatuh. Gumi segera mencoba untuk berdiri dan setelah itu, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Gumi dan Gumiya _blushing_ parah. Dasar twincest.

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Len, kamu pulang sendiri, ya. Aku, Miku, Lenka dan Gumi mau belajar bersama di rumah Miku" kata Rin.

"Iya, deh..." kata Len.

Rin dan teman-temannya pun datang ke rumah Miku. Mereka saling bercerita dan ngobrol di sepanjang jalan. Mereka melewati jalan pintas yang kebetulan saat itu sedang sepi. Tidak ada rasa takut di benak mereka sampai-sampai ada seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, gadis-gadis manis~ Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ung? Kami mau pulang. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sebentar bersama dulu?" ujar lelaki itu dengan nada yang terkesan seksi.

Tentu hal ini membuat keempat gadis remaja itu merinding ketakutan. Apalagi laki-laki itu mendekati mereka secara perlahan. Miku, Rin, Gumi dan Lenka mundur secara perlahan. Kemudian, Miku memberikan tatapan _kita-harus-kabur_. Rin, Lenka dan Gumi mengangguk. Kemudian, _unknown_ lelaki itu menyeringai lebar seakan-akan tau akan tatapan Miku.

"Lari!" seru Miku.

4 gadis remaja itu langsung berlari ke belakang, namun sayangnya, dibelakang mereka sudah ada beberapa lelaki yang kelihatan kuat.

"Ayolah, jangan berlari-lari. Ayo kita 'bermain' sebentar" ajaknya.

**GREBB!**

Tangan Lenka langsung di pegang oleh seseorang dari lelaki itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Lenka berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa.

Rin, Gumi dan Miku pun juga langsung digenggam sangat erat oleh lelaki lain.

"Permainan dimulai" kata _unknown_ lelaki itu sambil tersenyum jahat.

"KYAA! Tidak! Tolong...!" teriak mereka.

"Lepaskan mereka!" seru seseorang.

Seluruh pandangan langsung tertuju keempat anak laki-laki yang terlihat masih berumur SMP.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" tanya unknown lelaki itu.

Mereka melepaskan genggaman mereka dari keempat gadis yang hampir saja di **ehem**perkosa**ehem**.

"Kami adalah saudara mereka!" jawab keempat anak laki-laki itu.

"Ohh... Pantas saja mirip!" kata _unknown_ lelaki itu.

"Ugh..."

"Kalian kira kalian bisa melawan kami? Ingat dan sadarlah! Kalian hanya murid SMP yang kecil seperti semut!" ledek lelaki itu.

"Entahlah, kan belum dicoba" jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi kalian menantang? Baik, kita mulai!" katanya.

Pasukan _unknown_ lelaki itu langsung menyerang Len dan yang lainnya, tapi Len dan teman-temannya itu dapat menghindar dengan mudahnya (Author: Kayak ninja aja... ._.).

"_Geez_!"

**BUKK!**

Mikuo langsung memukul laki-laki yang menghalangi dengan tasnya. Rinto menendang perut lelaki lain. Gumiya melemparkan pukulannya ke pipi lelaki lain. Len pun menginjak seorang _unknown_ lelaki tadi yang berhasil ia hajar.

"Akh! Sial! Padahal kalian hanya saudara mereka! Tapi rasanya kalian tidak seperti melindungi kembaran sendiri. Jangan-jangan kalian punya perasaan terlarang" kata laki-laki itu.

**DEGG!**

8 anak remaja itu terdiam sejenak, kaget akan perkataan _unknown_ lelaki itu. Namun, Gumiya langsung menarik Gumi dan berlari ke tempat lain, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayo pergi!" serunya mengajak.

Anak-anak SMP itu pun berhasil lolos dari laki-laki yang sudah babak belur itu. Sedangkan unknown lelaki tadi yang menggoda itu hanya diam. Sejujurnya ia hanya sedikit bercanda tentang perasaan terlarang yang tadi ia ucapkan. Namun, sepertinya tebakannya benar. Mereka memang memiliki perasaan terlarang.

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Huuhh... Kalian ini, kalau jalan jangan memilih jalan yang sepi! Berbahaya tau!" tegur Gumiya.

"_GoᅳGomen ne_..." kata Gumi ketakutan.

"Huhh... Sudahlah. Jangan takut.." kata Gumi sambil mengelus dengan lembut kepala Gumi.

"Makanya, jangan ceroboh, dong..." kata Rinto yang langsung menarik Lenka yang hampir menangis ke pelukannya.

Setidaknya dijalan itu sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat.

"Rin, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok... _Demo_, kenapa kalian bisa tau kalau kami ada disana?" tanya Rin.

"Em... Itu... Ah, sebenarnya kami mau main PS di rumah Mikuo. Hanya saja kami mendengar teriakan kalian, makanya kami langsung ke tempat itu" jawab Len berbohong.

Bohong. Ya, keempat anak laki-laki itu sejujurnya mereka bermaksud mengikuti Rin dan yang lainnya, bukan untuk bermain PS.

"Ohh... Sokka. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Miku bersemangat.

"Geh, kau sudah bersemangat rupanya" kata Mikuo.

"Hehehe..."

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah kediaman Hatsune. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang memperhatikan mereka, terutama ke Len, Gumiya, Rinto dan Mikuo. Ada yang memberi tatapan kagum, sebal, dll.

"Mereka kembar, ya?", "Eh, lihat! 4 anak laki-laki itu keren semuaaa!", "Mereka yang dari Vocaloid _Gakuen_ bukan, ya?". Kira-kira begitulah perkataan yang mereka lontarkan.

"Ahh..."

"Kenapa, Rin?" tanya Len mendekati Rin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Rin.

"Oke! Kita tiba di rumah kediaman Hatsune!" seru Miku.

"_SuᅳSugoi_...!" kata Gumi dan Rin kagum.

Bagaimana tidak kagum? Rumah Mikuᅳralat mansion kediaman Hatsune yang terlihat sangat megah membuat mereka tertarik. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam, di dalam mansion tersebut, mereka semua disambuti salam hangat dari beberapa maid.

Miku mengantarkan Rin, Lenka dan Gumi menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Mikuo mengantarkan Len, Gumiya dan Rinto masuk ke kamarnya. Aneh, katanya mau bermain PS. PS kan ada di ruang keluarga, kenapa ke kamar? Seperti yang readers tau, mereka kan pembohong terbesar didunia (**#JDERR!** -author dibom (?)-). Tunggu dulu, mereka mau masuk ke kamar ngapain, ya? Ah, jangan berpikiran mereka itu yaoi, ya ^^ Terus mau ngapain, dong?

**Mikuo POV**

Ku antarkan Len, Rinto dan Gumiya ke kamarku yang rapi, nyaman dan dingin. Sekarang aku sangat serius, ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada mereka. Makanya aku membawa mereka ke kamar ini.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kataku sambil meletakkan tasku di sebelah meja belajarku.

Len duduk di atas kasurku, Gumiya duduk bersandar pada kasurku, sedangkan Rinto duduk di kursi belajarku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rinto.

"Serius, ya. Begini... em... Apakah kalian... em.. punya perasaan... _twincest_?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

**Len POV**

"... _twincest_?" tanya Mikuo yang kelihatan ragu.

**DEG!**

Sial, apa yang dimaksud Mikuo? Jangan-jangan dia tau kalau aku punya perasaan suka pada Rin.

"Ku mohon, aku ingin kalian berbicara jujur" kata Mikuo.

"Hei, apa kau jangan-jangan punya perasaan aneh yang bisa dibilang perasaan suka pada Miku sampai-sampai kau menanyakan hal itu pada kami bertiga?" tanya Gumiya tanpa titik atau koma (?).

Seketika muka Mikuo memerah karena pertanyaan dari Gumiya. Sepertinya tebakan Gumiya benar.

"Jujur, deh... Benar, aku memang menyukai kembaranku sendiri. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Jujur, aku punya. Tapi jangan beritahukan ke siapa-siapa!" kata Rinto yang langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Kelihatannya Rinto blushing gara-gara hal itu. Wah, ternyata saudaraku sendiri punya perasaan _twincest_.

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana, Len, Gumiya?" tanya Mikuo.

Aku dan Gumiya langsung blushing hebat. Kami berdua menunduk dan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ya... Kami juga..." jawabku dan Gumiya dengan suara pelan.

"Hahaha... Ternyata kita berempat sama, ya. Oke, apa yang kalian rasakan ketika bersama kembaran kalian sendiri?" tanya Mikuo.

"Um... Nyaman dan tenang mungkin?" ujarku.

"Setuju!" kata Rinto dan Gumiya bersamaan.

"Oke, okeᅳ"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**KLEKKK!**

"Tuan-tuan muda, silahkan dinikmati" kata seorang _maid_ meletakkan sepiring kue dan 4 gelas jus.

"_Arigatou_" kataku, Rinto dan Gumiya.

_Maid_ itu keluar lagi dan kami pun melanjutkan pembicaraan kami.

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak jadi..." jawab Mikuo yang langsung menyabet jus neginya.

"Hm..."

**Miku POV**

Kaget. Aku, Gumi, Rin dan Lenka kaget setelah mendengarnya. Mikuo bersama yang lain membicarakan tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan aku, merasa sedikit sakit hati karena sebentar lagi akan mengetahui siapa yang disukai Mikuo. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata Mikuo menyukaiku. Lenka, Gumi dan Rin pun masih terpaku karena mereka juga menguping pembicaraan saudara kembar mereka tadi.

"Ng... Aku sebenarnya memang berharap hal ini akan terjadi... _Demo_... _doushite_? Hiks... Andaikan dia bukan kembaranku..." ucap Rin yang hampir menangis.

Aku mendekati Rin dan mengelus punggunggnya, walaupun aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rin.

"Sabar ya, Rin... Kami juga shock, kok ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari mereka" kataku.

"Aku... Tidak tau harus berbuat apa..." kata Lenka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita tak perlu berbuat apa-apa, Lenka. Kita hadapi saja seperti biasa walaupun rasanya tak bisa ditahan" kataku.

"Miku benar... Kita tak boleh menjadi selesu ini hanya karena mendengar pernyataan itu dari mereka.. Hiks... Walaupun ini teramat sulit.." ucap Rin dengan sesenggukan.

Aku, Lenka dan Gumi mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Rin. Kami pun memulai kegiatan belajar bersama kami walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang konsentrasi sama sekali.

* * *

**Girls POV**

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kita ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Awalnya aku senang akan pernyataanmu itu, tapi entah mengapa... hatiku terasa sedih, amat sedih. Kenapa? Padahal tidak ada orang yang aku sakiti. Atau, apakah aku menyakitimu sehingga kau berada jauh dariku? Jika iya, aku ingin meminta maaf.

Mungkin aku harus menjauhimu... Tidak, bukan maksudku untuk menjauhimu, tapi bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu untukku? Aku perlu memikirkan ada perasaan apa aku denganmu. Terkadang aku merasa sesak ketika melihatmu yang cuek dan menghindariku. Kau juga terkadang sering bersama gadis-gadis lain dan terkadang itu membuatku sakit hati.

**Boys POV**

_Gomen_ jika aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku tak bermaksud demikian karena hanya ada satu gadis yang ku sukai, bukan, tapi kucintai dan yang tak akan pernah bisa digantikan, yaitu dirimu. _Gomen_ karena perasaan ini terus menarikku untuk memaksamu menjadi milikku. Aku pun tak bermaksud demikian karena aku sudah sadar bahwa kita adalah saudara kembar yang suatu saat nanti tak akan bisa terus bersama sampai mati.

Namun, setiap berada di dekatmu, hatiku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Dan itu membuatku frustasi akan situasi sekarang ini. Karena itu, berikanlah aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk bisa mencari kunci jawaban dari perasaan ini.

**Boys & Girls POV**

Ku mohon, Tuhan, biarkanlah ia terus disisiku. Aku tak mau kehilangannya walaupun mungkin suatu saat ia akan didampingi orang lain selain diriku. Aku tau hidupku dan hidupmu dibatasi dinding yang sangat tebal yang tak akan bisa tertembus oleh apapun.

Aku minta maaf, tapi hanya ini satu permohonanku. Biarkanlah ia terus disisiku meski dia memiliki orang lain selain aku dihatinya. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku tau aku ini egois, namun hanya ini... satu permohonanku. Sampai bumi terbelah menjadi 2 pun, tak akan ku lepaskan tangan saudara yang mengenggamku ini. Karena aku yakin...

Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama **walaupun** hanya sebagai **saudara**...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Beberapa hari ini, Rin, Gumi, Lenka dan Miku sering sekali cuek dan tak peduli pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. Padahal biasanya ia akan membantu jika saudara kembarnya sedang kesulitan walaupun ia sendiri sedang sibuk. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering membawa bekal dan sama sekali tidak membeli sesuatu dari kantin. Ini pun membuat saudara kembarnya bingung.

Terkadang, Len, Rinto, Gumiya dan Mikuo ingin menanyakannya pada kembaran mereka sendiri, tapi masih belum ada rasa keberanian di benak mereka. Hingga suatu hari, mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

**-First, LenRin-**

Di sebuah taman bunga yang sepi, seorang gadis dengan pita putih besar yang selalu mendampinginya, menunggu seseorang dengan sabarnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan kemudian, sebuah suara terngiang di telinganya.

"Rin!" panggil orang itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu menengok dan mendapati Len berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Rin sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk saudaranya yang selalu kesiangan.

"Len... Len...! Kau selalu saja seperti itu! Kau tidak tau aku sudah menunggu dari 1 jam yang lalu?!" tanya Rin dengan kesalnya.

"_Gomen_... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Hahh... Ya sudahlah. Kamu ingin bicara apa, sih?" tanya Rin.

"Jujur, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghindariku? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Len.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Rin.

"Jujur padaku, Rin!" kata Len.

Rin sedikit kesal dengan Len. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan sedih. Len pun menjadi bingung. Kemudian, Rin mendekatkan dirinya pada Len membuat Len merinding ketakutan.

"Kau ingin tau?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk dengan agak ragu. Rin mendekatkan mukanya ke Len dan saat itu, jarak antara muka mereka terhapus. Rin. Mencium. Len. Len kaget, sangat kaget dengan kelakuan Rin. Namun ia menikmatinya.

Dalam beberapa detik, mereka melepaskan diri dari ciuman mereka bermaksud untuk mengambil oksigen. Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rin berbalik dan air matanya perlahan mengalir.

"_Gomennasai_, Len. Tapi inilah perasaanku yang sebenarnya... Aku takut... Aku takut kalau aku mendekatimu.. perasaan ini akan semakin menggerogotiku. _Hontou ni gomennasai_, Len. _Gomen_ jika kelakuanku selalu menyakitimu.. Aku tau.. hiks... Aku tau aku egois! Hiks... Hiks... _Gomennasai_..." kata Rin yang menangis.

**GREBB!**

Len langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat dari belakanh. Rin agak kaget.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kalau ternyata perasaan kita berdua sama..?" tanya Len dengan lembut.

"Len... hiks.. hiks... Huwaaa!" Rin langsung berbalik dan menangis di pelukan Len.

**-Second, RintoLenka-**

Di tengah kesibukan masing-masing di ruang belajar, mereka berdua terdiam. 2 anak remaja berambut honeyblonde yang mirip dengan Rin dan Len. Sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak fokus terhadap buku mereka.

'_Haruskah aku jujur pada Rinto?_' pikir Lenka.

'_Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya sekarang...?_' pikir Rinto.

Meja belajar Rinto dan Lenka saling bertolak belakang. Jadi mereka sama sekali tidak memandangi satu sama lain.

'_Aku harus mengatakannya!_' pikir Rinto dan Lenka.

"LenkaᅳRinto" panggil Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan sambil berbalik.

"Eh?" mereka menatap heran satu sama lain.

"EᅳEto... Kau duluan!" kata Lenka.

"Tidak, kau saja.." kata Rinto.

"Kau saja yang duluan" kata Lenka.

"Kau saja" kata Rinto.

2 makhluk honeyblonde itu terus berdebat dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Rinto merasa nyaman dengan suasana perdebatan seperti ini karena sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara. Pada akhirnya, Rinto pun mengalah.

"_Stop_! Hahh... Baiklah, aku yang mulai duluan. Jujur, aku bingung padamu akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak menjauhiku saja" kata Rinto.

Lenka terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Rinto. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, air matanya perlahan mengalir. Lenka menundukkan kepalanya membuat Rinto heran.

"_Gomen_..." ucapnya.

"Hah?" Rinto tidak mengerti apa maksud Lenka berkata seperti itu.

"Gomennasai! Karena aku.. hiks... aku telah menyakiti perasaan Rinto! Karena perasaan ini.. hiks... Perasaan ini terus mengguncangku! Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.. dan itu membuatku merasa ingin mati saja! Hiks.. hiks... Huwee...!" Lenka langsung menangis menyebabkan Rinto panik.

"LeᅳLenka... JaᅳJangan menangis!" kata Rinto.

Untungnya orang tua mereka sedang bekerja diluar kota, jadi mereka hanya berdua di rumah. Lenka langsung menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Terdengar bahwa ia masih menangis.

"_Baka desu! Watashi wa hontou ni baka!_ ..." ucap Lenka.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Rinto mendekatkan kursinya yang beroda dan langsung memeluk Lenka dengan lembut. Lenka terbelalak kaget, namun ia masih menangis.

"_Anata wa baka janai_..." kata Rinto dengan lembut.

"Hiks... _demo_.."

"Sstt...!" Rinto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Dan detik berikutnya, Rinto mengangkat muka Lenka lalu mendekatkannya ke mukanya. Dan saat itu, bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Rinto, ia mencium Lenka secara tiba-tiba dengan lembut. Lenka menikmati ciuman itu, kemudian mereka melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing. Pipi Lenka dan Rinto merona merah sejenak sampai Lenka pun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"JaᅳJadi..." ia menatap Rinto yang kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Jujur, aku menyukaimu, Lenka..." kata Rinto.

**-Third, GumiGumiya-**

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _onee-san_, _onii-san_!" kata Ryuuto, adik Gumi dan Gumiya.

"_Ja ne_.." balas Gumi.

Setelah Ryuuto pergi bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, Gumiya langsung naik ke atas, tepatnya ke kamarnya. Gumiya cuek saja walaupun Gumi memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Ada apa dengan Gumiya...?" tanya Gumi khawatir.

Ia langsung naik ke atas dan membuka kamar Gumiya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu!" kata Gumiya sambil melepaskan _headset_ yang dipakainya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Seenaknya cuek padaku?!" tanya Gumi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Gumiya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku juga! Aku korbannya, berarti aku berhak mencampuri urusan ini" kata Gumi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jadi korban, kau bisa kan cuek saja padaku" kata Gumiya enteng.

"_Geez_, kau... menyebalkan, Gumiya!" kata Gumi langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Gumiya dengan keras.

Entah kenapa, rasa bersalah muncul dihati Gumiya. Ia pun berhenti membaca majalah yang tadi ia baca dan segera turun ke bawah. Ia melihat ke ruang keluarga dan terlihat Gumi sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengar musik menggunakan headsetnya sambil membaca sebuah buku novel disofa.

Dalam hati, Gumiya tidak berniat ingin mengganggunya. Namun, ia teringat sebagaimana ia harus bertanya pada Gumi tentang sesuatu yang penting. Gumiya pun mengendap-ngendap ke belakang sofa tanpa sepengetahuan Gumi. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Gumi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melingkari lehernya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gumiya yang memeluknya. Muka mereka saat dekat saat itu sehingga Gumi langsung _blushing_.

"GuᅳGumiya..." ia sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gumiya.

"Gumi... Bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" tanya Gumiya.

Gumi bingung+heran, tapi masih dalam keadaan dipeluk, Gumi mengangguk. Ia melepaskan headsetnya siap mendengarkan pertanyaan Gumiya.

"Apa kau.. ehem.. meᅳmenyukai.. ku...?" tanya Gumiya dengan muka memerah.

Gumi yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget dan langsung blushing lagi melebihi kepiting rebus, atau sebanding dengan darah? Jujur, ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Gumi menyukainya, bukan, tapi mencintainya melebihi saudara. Tapi Gumi takut nantinya jawaban itu akan menyakiti perasaan Gumiya atau orang lain. Namun, Gumi sangat ingin mengatakannya, dan ia pun akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Iya... Gumiya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu.. sangat lama. Aku tak bisa memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama... _Gomen_, jika aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu..." kata Gumi yang hendak menangis.

Namun, sebelum itu, Gumiya memegang pipi Gumi dan mendekatkan mukanya dengan Gumi. Dan ketika itu juga, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan dengan lembut. Gumi terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gumiya. Namun, ia menerimanya dan membalas ciumannya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Muka Gumiya memerah dibandingkan Gumi.

"Gumiya..."

"Aku... juga menyukaimu... Bukan! Tapi... aku mencintaimu.. Gumi... _Kimi ga_.. _suki_" kata Gumiya secara perlahan.

Gumi kaget mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Gumiya. Namun ia merasa senang karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perlahan, senyuman pun mengembang diwajah Gumi.

**-Fourth, MikuMikuo-**

Suasana sedang hening saat itu. Mau Miku ataupun Mikuo, mereka tetap diam dan fokus dengan PR yang sedang di kerjakan. Sampai akhirnya, _okaa-san_ memanggil mereka berdua ke dapur. Miku dan Mikuo segera ke dapur dan menatap mata gadis berambut biru _aqua_ yang digerai panjang dengan bingung.

"Miku dan Mikuo, negi, bayam dan lobaknya habis. Juga, telur dan bumbu masak tinggal sedikit. Bisakah kalian pergi ke supermarket dan membelinya?" tanya _okaa-san_.

"_Hai_..." jawab mereka bersamaan.

_Okaa-san_ tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Miku dan Mikuo.

"Sisanya untuk kalian saja. Oh iya, sekarang kan sudah memasuki musim gugur, jangan lupa pakai sial kalian" pesan _okaa-san_.

Miku dan Mikuo mengangguk. Mereka pun segera pergi ke Vocatown Market untuk membeli kebutuhan memasak _okaa-san_ mereka. Dan setelah membeli kebutuhan memasak itu dari Vocatown Market, mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di tengah dinginnya suasana yang mencekam, tiba-tiba Mikuo menggenggam tangan kecil Miku. Miku kaget dan menengok ke arah Mikuo.

"Dingin... Tanganmu dingin sekali" kata Mikuo seakan-akan sekarang adalah musim salju.

Mereka akan menyebrangi jalan raya saat itu. Namun, lampu lalu lintas belum juga berganti warna menjadi merah sehingga mereka harus menunggu. Orang-orang semakin banyak di belakang mereka, pasti ingin menyebrang juga. Sementara menunggu, Mikuo bertanya suatu hal kepada Miku.

"MiᅳMiku..." panggil Mikuo.

Miku menengok ke arah Mikuo. Ia memberi tatapan bertanya kepadanya.

"Um... Apakah kau... ehem.. um..."

"Hm? Apa? Ah, lampunya sudah merah, Mikuo. Ayo kita menyebrang. Hahh... ternyata selama lampu hijau, jalan masih saja sepi" ucap Miku.

Orang-orang pun menyebrangi jalan itu, banyak yang mendahului Miku dan Mikuo. Mikuo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berjalan.

"Miku... Apa kau... menyu... menyukai.. ku...?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah memerah.

"EᅳEh?" Miku kaget namun tetap berjalan.

Di tengah jalan itu, Mikuo berhenti membuat Miku ikut berhenti juga. Mikuo menghadap Miku, ia memandang Miku dengan tatapan serius. Miku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jujur, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Miku..." kata Mikuo yang mukanya masih memerah.

Miku meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha untuk menjawab Mikuo. Bibirnya bergetar.

"MiᅳMikuo... AᅳAku..." Miku mencoba untuk mengatakannya tapi sangatlah sulit untuknya.

"Hm? Katakan padaku apa jawabanmu, Miku... Aku ingin mendengarnya melalui mulutmu secara langsung walaupun mungkin suatu saat nanti..." Mikuo terhenti dikalimatnya, namun Miku tau maksud Mikuo.

"_Iya_! Kita pasti akan selalu bersama, Mikuo! _Datte_.. hiks.. _datte_... Mikuo _ga suki_!" seru Miku yang langsung menangis.

Sejenak Mikuo kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Diangkatnya dagu Miku dan detik berikutnya, Mikuo pun menciumnya. Beruntung lampu lalu lintas belum berubah warna menjadi hijau dan saat itu, jalan pun masih saja sepi, walaupun ada beberapa orang di pinggiran.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mikuo melepaskan ciumannya bermaksud untuk menghirup oksigen. Miku menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Mikuo, pemuda yang dicintainya. Pipinya merona merah sekali.

"_GoᅳGomen_, Miku..." kata Mikuo jadi salah tingkah.

Kemudian, Miku tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Mikuo.

"Tak apa! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Miku bersemangat.

Mikuo bingung, namun langsung membalas senyuman Miku.

"Oke!" balas Mikuo.

Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan sejak saat itu, semua berubah menjadi seperti semula.

* * *

**Girls POV**

_Arigatou_ karena sudah memperhatikanku selama ini. Bagiku, kau adalah cahaya yang menerangi kehidupanku dan kehangatan di tengah kedinginan suasana hidupku. Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki kembaran sepertimu. Namun, sepertinya aku tak pernah bersyukur karena kita ternyata saling menyukai.

Aku juga heran, tapi ini benar-benar nyata dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Hati ini benar-benar akan sangat tersakiti bila kau pergi. Tapi, walaupun kau berada jauh dariku, aku yakin tali hubungan persaudaraan kita tak akan pernah putus meskipun ada pisau yang berniat memotongnya.

Tidak, aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama dan tak akan terpisahkan. Aku yakin itu...

**Boys POV**

Ketika kau tersenyum kepadaku, aku merasa bahagia, ketika kau menangis, hatiku terasa sesak. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan engkau sedih sendirian begitu saja karena tersakiti oleh orang lain? Tenanglah, aku pasti akan melindungimu.

Andai kau tau bahwa aku masih menyukaimu sekarang. Karena itu, sebagai saudaramu, aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Tak akan ku biarkan duri tajam menusuk hatimu, tak akan kubiarkan sebuah peluru menembak hatimu sehingga engkau terasa tersakiti. Tidak akan, karena aku akan melindungimu selama aku hidup. Karena, kau adalah kembaranku yang paling aku sayangi.

_Gomen_, jika perasaan ini hanya menyakitimu makin dalam. Tapi, maksudku bukan demikian, aku tau aku ini idiot dan merupakan saudara yang tidak berguna dan layak menjadi sampah dimatamu. Tapi, dimataku, kau adalah benda berharga yang tak akan pernah ku hilangkan dari kehidupanku.

Karena itu, akan terus ku jaga engkau sampai mataku, atau matamu tertutup secara perlahan.

**Girls & Boys POV**

_Arigatou_, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Aku senang bisa memilikimu, walaupun hanya sebagai saudara kembarku. Ku rasa aku bisa bersyukur pada Tuhan sekarang karena engkau adalah hal yang terindah untukku yang pernah Tuhan berikan di hidupku.

Aku tak mau sesuatu menghalau jalanmu dan karena itu, aku pasti akan membiarkan jalan hidupmu begitu lurus tanpa lika-liku. Walaupun mungkin akan berujung rasa sakit di hatiku, tak akan ku biarkan sesuatu menghalau jalanmu. Karena itu, teruslah berjuang sampai akhirnya kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan.

Dimana kau tersenyum, disitulah aku tersenyum. Dimana kau bersedih, disitulah aku bersedih juga. Aku akan terus mendukungmu hingga akhir, jangan takut kehilangan apa pun karena aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Untukmu.

Dan ketika kau kembali lagi padaku, pasti akan ku genggam tanganmu. Akan ku biarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan tanganku terasa oleh tanganmu. Aku akan sangat menerimanya. _Arigatou_ telah menyadarkanku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku sadari dan aku yakin genggaman tangan yang hangat ini tak akan pernah lepas. Jangan pernah takut, aku pasti akan menunggumu kembali lagi.

Walaupun mungkin suatu saat nanti, kau baru kembali, ketika mataku sudah tertutup...

**OWARI**

Yeyy! Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik-ngetik fic ini

Cerita sebanyak ini, butuh sampai 20 memo di HP-ku!

Semoga cerita ini tidak sia-sia dan disukai banyak orang.. Amin!

Tapi, banyak juga ya adegan kissing! ( / )

Hohoho, aku suka bagian itu *dilempar ke laut*

Yups, review!


End file.
